1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a buckle device for a seat belt of a vehicle, and more particularly to a buckle device that fixes a seat belt of a seat in the second or third row of a vehicle to the rail on a vehicle body floor.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, seat belts in a vehicle are safety devices designed for reducing the degree of injury due to inertia force by securing passengers during a vehicle collision.
Seat belts are generally mounted on the seats in vehicles and there are a 2-point seat belt capable of holding only the waist of a passenger and a 3-point seat belt holding both the chest and the waist of a passenger.
In addition, the seat belts include a retractor for winding the seat belts, an upper anchor plate drawing out and guiding the seat belts into the interior of vehicles, a buckle fixed to a side of a seat, and a tongue fixed to the buckle and enabling the seat belts to hold the waist and the chest of an occupant.
One side of the buckle is fixed to a side of a seat by a hinge and the other side of the buckle with the tongue protrudes upward from the seat.
Meanwhile, 2nd-row seats of vehicles such as a sports utility vehicle (SUV) are equipped with sliding devices that are operated to move the seats forward/backward by occupants' controls in the seat to make them more comfortable.
The buckles are also coupled to the rails to be able to automatically move, depending on the positions of occupants moving with the seats with the seat belts fastened, in order to prevent excessive tension of the seatbelts from being applied to the occupants' bodies, such as the shoulders.
Various mounting structures of those buckles are disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2011-0029981, Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0756957, and Korean Utility Model Publication No. 20-2010-0011724 etc.
FIG. 4 shows a front view, a side view, and a perspective view illustrating a 2nd-row seat composed of a 6-side seat and a 4-side seat and a buckle device of the related art. As illustrated in FIG. 4, the seats, LH/RH seats, all have a work-in function for 3rd-row lifting and the buckles can also move with movement of the center seat (at a side of the 6-side seat).
That is, rails 100 for movement of seats are mounted on the vehicle body floor, the lower end of a buckle bracket 110 for fixing a seat belt is connected to the rail 100 by a buckle connection bolt 120a and the upper end is also connected to a seat connection bracket 130 by a buckle connection bolt 120b, and a connection wire 150 is connected between an extension 140 on a side of the buckle bracket 110 and the buckle connection bolt 120b. The reference numeral 160 not stated above indicates a hole formed at the upper end portion of the buckle bracket 110 to fasten a seat belt with a tongue.
However, since the buckle assembly between the 6-side seat 170 and the 4-side seat 180 in the seat structure of the related art is coupled to the seat by the connection wire, it generates a noise, when a vehicle runs on a bumpy road or passes over a projection on a road. That is, as the seat vibrates up/down, the buckle assembly of the 6-side seat shakes more than other portions, such that riding comfort is reduced and the noise is generated.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.